Jealousy Is A Cold Thing
by RobinTheLivingShadow
Summary: When Jack Frost visits his boyfriend Robin, Wally gets upset that he isn't spending time with him. He suddenly realizes that he has feelings for a certain little bird. One day he decides to follow Jack because he has a bad feeling about him and he was right. He tries to tell Rob but Rob thinks that he's just jealous. Will their friendship wither or bloom in to something more?
1. Chapter 1: Chilly Mornings

**Narrator's Notes: This takes place in season 1 after episode "Terrors". This is a slash, some Yaoi (you no like Yaoi then you no read) RobinxJack, and RobinxKid Flash. So sorry I keep on deleting this is just I'm new and I don't know how to edit. I would delete it and post a new one with the mistake fixed. Don't worry this is the last time I will be doing that because I finally figured it out. I will try to post every Saturday and call it Shadow Saturdays, you like?**

**Declaimer: I own nothing… yet besides the plot of this story now enough of me time for Young Justice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Chilly Morning<strong>

**Robin's POV:**

Nananananananana BATMAN! Nananananananana BAT… I subconsciously lifted my hand from the bat shaped alarm clock (don't judge me) and retreated it to the warm cavern known as my bed. I slowly open one of my eyes to check the time ugh its 6:00 am.

Why do I have to get up so early on the first day of winter break? Then I remembered early morning training _yay_. _Hmmm Bruce won't mind if I sleep in for a bit._ I close my eyes with a smirk, in a matter of seconds which in reality is five minutes I hear my mentor's voice.

"Robin get up your late for training I'm disappointed with you! I see that you decided to sleep in, well while you slept in Joker, Harley, and Scarecrow got out!"

"Yes sir!" Instantly I got out of bed and frantically raced toward my secret compartment in my closet and put on Robin uniform **[1] **_I can't sleep with pajamas cause I get all sweaty and waking up sweaty is something even the boy wonder can't do._ As I get out of the closet I noticed it was raining snowflakes everywhere, it was leaving a thin white blanket on the floor and furniture. Confused I turned towards my bed where it was raining even more, only to get rewarded by a snow ball in the face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I couldn't resist, you fell for it. Man my impressions are getting better!" When I was done wiping the snow off my face I saw something I didn't see for a long time. Jack Frost was on my bed playing with Peanut my stuffed elephant, "Jack! Don't scare me like that!" I tackled with a huge embrace, only to be rewarded with a quick kiss on my lips.

"Yes sir" he mimicked

"What are you doing here?" We shift so that I am snuggling in his arms.

"What I can't visit my boyfriend from time to time?"

I stared at him, my grin replaced by a downgraded version of the Batgare "yes"

After uncomfortably shifting he gave up the act. "Fine, I was brought here by North to check on the four ice villains."

With a cheeky grin I remembered how the team took down their evil plot. "Tell North that Young Justice already took care of it."

"Young Justice?" Jack cocked his head to the side like what he does when he is truly stumped. _Hmm, I could have sworn that I told him already about the team, I guess I forgot._ Then an asterious idea popped into my head.

"You know what, why don't I show you instead?" I grab Jack's wrist and race towards the Batcave's Zeta Beams ignoring the confused stares.

"Wow so this is the legendary Batcave, I'm overwhelmed." He was admiring every inch of the cave like his life depended on it. Then he then looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"You will see" I started typing a bunch of commands and stepped back. "Guardian's first" I waved a hand towards the cylinder, he hesitated then knowing Robin won't hurt him on purpose thankfully he stepped in

_[Recognize Jack Frost A-15] _**[2]**

_A_fter the voice announced him I quickly followed.

_[Recognize Robin B-01]_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] He is not nude he is in his Batman undergarments. Yeah you heard…read me. <strong>

**[2] A-14 is Agent A's number.**

**Narrator's Note: And that's it was it for my first chapter wow that really short. This is my first fanfiction so take it easy on the reviews. I won't beg or promise you "cookies" but I'll give you an awesome chapter 2?**

**Thanks and _like the shadows it's time for me to disappear…_**


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen Lemonade Anyone?

**Narrator's Notes: So MUFFIN LOVE to answer your question yes I am going to continue. I just have been in a terrible illness called the "writer's block". Trust me you don't want to get it. Super sorry I didn't post yesterday it's just that I have been really busy. Well enough of me rambling time for something magical…**

**Disclaimer: Wally and Robin are making out in the corner, oh there not so I guess I don't own Young Justice. Strange, I thought I did. Oh well on to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Frozen Lemonade Anyone?<strong>

**Normal POV:**

_[Recognize Jack Frost A-15]_

At the sound of the computer's voice everyone jumps up and gets into a battle stance. Kid flash is now fully clothed in his uniform thanks to super speed, Meagan morphed her clothes into her uniform. Kaldur took out his water barriers and Artemis took out her bow and quiver, Superboy just stood there. "Hey everybody it's time to make an early winter wonderland." Jack uses his powers to make it snow all around the cave. Out of nowhere five teens start to attack "EEK!" panicked he starts fighting back, bad mistake. "WAIT I'M ON YOUR SIDE!" Jack yelled as he tries to dodged arrows.

* * *

><p><strong>In the mind link:<strong>

"It looks like Jr. got a new makeover, mmm that boy."

"Ewe, Artemis I didn't think you would stoop that low."

"Shut it Kid Mouth."

"It is not the time to be bickering my friends. We must focus on the task at hand."

* * *

><p><em>[Recognize Robin B-01]<em>

"I agree with Kaldur." Megan grabs the supposed ice villain and throws him against the wall. Kid races over there to throw some punches, when a bird-a-rang pins his arm to the wall before he can land a hit.

"Wha-" Before he can finish a very angry Robin interjected.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND!" **[1]** Everyone gasp while Wally had a hint of jealousy when they all yelled in the same time "WHAT!?" Jack was slowly getting up and walking over to his little bird resting his elbow on the other's shoulder.

"I tried telling you" he replied with a very similar smirk as his significant other. Megan comes to her senses and races over to him and starts apologizing like crazy only to be rewarded with a bunch of its okay and its fine. When they finished cleaning up the mess, they all went to the common room to properly introduce every one. Robin heads toward the middle of the room with Jack and he starts to introduce everyone.

"This is Kaldur, Megan, Connor, Artemis, and last but not least my best friend Wally. Team this is Jack Frost, my boyfriend for more than a year." Hellos and handshakes where exchanged that is when Megan raced towards the kitchen mumbling something about making lemonade. When they were settled down that is when Jack asked "So do you have any questions?"

"Okay are you the real Jack Frost and when did you two become a thing?" Artemis had a smirk on her face when she said that.

"Yes and one year and two months ago."

"My friend, if you are not of a myth are the others real as well?"

"Yes Santa a.k.a. North, the Easter kangaroo, sandman and the tooth fairy are all real so is the dreaded Boggy Man also known as Pitch." Then Wally couldn't old his laughter any more in between gasps he said

"The… Boggy… Man… is… real… Oh I'm so scared." Jack took on a serious face then he stood up in front of the laughing carrot.

"Pitch is someone you should take seriously. He feeds on kids nightmares but if it weren't for him I would have found the love of my life." At this compliment Robin blushes and Wally does his attempt of a bat-glare. "Can I tell them on how we meet my little bird?" Jack takes his hand and kisses the back of it.

"Well since you asked nicely, but don't tell them what_ it_ was about. Okay?"

"Okay let's see, when me and the guardians a team of "myths" destroyed Pitch we didn't completely destroyed him but only weaken him. Somehow he was in Gotham, and it was our job that he didn't terrorize anyone. Apparently he was stronger than ever, there was an epic battle yada yeda youda anyways North told me to check up on the kids to see if they were okay. I went to finish my rounds and my little bird was one then I saw his eyes and we fell in love ever since."

"Wait you saw his ey-"** [2] **Megan walks up to us with a tray of lemonade and interrupts the fastest kid alive.

"Does anyone care for some lemonade?" Everyone took one glass and thanked the Martian but b I before they could drink Robin yelled

"WAIT! You gotta see this first, Jack do your stuff." Jack Frost staying true to his name grabbed his staff and tapped every glass. When the glass was hit frost formed and the drink was now solid.

"Hey what was that for, we wanted drinks not popsicles."

"Try hitting the drink with your straw carrot top." They did as they were told and the drink was now slushy like.

"Now what do you have to say to Jack now Wally?"

"Thanks." KF grumbled, when everyone finished Megan got an amazing idea.

"Hey why don't we have a movie night to honor the arrival for Jack Frost?" A murmur of agreement followed. "I guess that's settled then, oh I even have a cute Disney movie we could watch. I think it's called the Lion King!"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] They already knew Robin was gay but they didn't know that he had a boyfriend.<strong>

**[2] KF does not know Robin's ID**

**Narrator's Notes: Sorry for the wait guys but I hope this make up for it any ways the next chapter will be up next Saturday on time.**

**Thanks and _like the shadows it's time for me to disappear._**


	3. Chapter 3: IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE

**Narrator's Notes: Hey I'm back from the dead, I'm extremely sorry for never updating. That is way I'm taking a short break on my other story and focusing on this story so I would like it if you could give me some ideas and pointers. Well enough of me babbling it's the CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIFFE. See what I did there. Oh you didn't. Well then. **

**Disclaimer: Is Wally dead. Sadly yes, so that means I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE<strong>

**Normal POV:**

"I never watched heard about that movie before. Batman wouldn't allow me to, never knew why though." All the humans including the man of legend gasped at the little Robin. "What did I say?" Wally snapped out of his shock and exclaimed,

"That's settled we are watching The Lion King and your sitting next to me so that you don't go all ninja on everybody." Kid Flash grabs Robin's wrist and starts pulling him to their usual spot on the couch. Before he reaches his destination Jack grabs the little bird's other wrist.

"I think he should sit by me. After all he is MY boyfriend." Jack gives Wally a look which he gladly returns. They both tug on Robin's arms like a game of tug a war in which Robin was the prize. The annoyed bird yells,

"DO I LOOK LIKE A RAG DOLL TO YOU?" Jack put his hands up in surrender, but a smirk was stamped all over his face.

"You don't look like a rag but you do look like a doll." Robin blushes a bit but if you didn't know him you wouldn't recognize it. "Stop changing the subject Jack. How about I sit by both of you?" A grumble of agreement followed him to the couch. Megan breaks the ice and as if the whole thing didn't happened and says,

"…Um… I'll go put in the movie. Aqualad can you assist Artemis with the snacks?" They got everything ready and then everyone settled down while the movie began to play.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kid Flash's POV:<span>**

We sit down on the couch, Robin in the middle (with the popcorn), I on the right and Frosty the overgrown snowman on the left. The movie begins and I feel a disturbance in the couch. I turn and see Robin leaning against Jack and Jacks arm wrapped around my Robin's … I mean Robin waist. Jack tilts his head and our eyes lock into a mental battle. _Oh how I wish I had Superman's heat vision right now. _Robin sighs and speaks up, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"I can feel you guys pretending to kill each other with your eyes. Stop fighting so I can enjoy this movie."

_That was weird I wonder if Robin's has a third eye in the back of his head. Maybe that's how he knows what's going on around him._

"KF I do not have a third eye. Just watch the baby lion sing about how he can't wait till his dad dies so he can become king." I shut my mouth and watch the movie, all was okay until Mufasa fell into is utter demise. I look around the room and notice a few things. Megan was sobbing into Superboy's shirt, Aqualad and Artemis **[1]** was a bit glassy eyed and Robin was a stiff as a statue of a statue.

"Yo, dude are you okay?" This was freaking me out because if I know Robin (and I do) he wouldn't stay still for a very long time. Then he did something that worsened my worry.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Artemis wasn't allowed to watch this kind of stuff cause where she lived it was a sign of weakness. Artemis only gasped because she was surprised that Robin didn't watch this kind of stuff.<strong>

**Narrator's Notes: Hahahaha CLIFF HANGER! **

**Thinking Time: Okay so whatcha think? What do you think is happening to our little birdy? What do you want me to add?**

**Thanks and _like the shadows it's time for me to disappear._**


End file.
